


It's Raining Angels

by Caebra



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley's Fall (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, No Betas We Fall Like Crowley, Protective Crowley, See the Future, War in Heaven (Good Omens), freckled crowley, ineffable angels, million light year dive into a pool of boiling sulfur, reverse flashbacks, selfless crowley, smiting, tetchy god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caebra/pseuds/Caebra
Summary: War in heaven, first work of mine I'm posting.Lucifer's angels versus angels of the LordRaphael falls before embracing his angel.Edit-I found myself a beta so I'll be reposting this later on, but better





	It's Raining Angels

“Come on,” Beelzebub said, “Lucifer wants to see you.”

“What’s happening?”

Beelzebub didn’t answer, they just smiled and walked away.

I followed them, curious, like all the angels following Lucifer.

I saw a huge group of angels gathered in front of Lucifer, who was standing over them.

“Ah! Raphael! You made it! Come up here, brother.”  
Puzzled, I stepped up to his level and gazed down at what seemed like an army of angels, seemingly half of Heaven had outfitted themselves with swords and battle armor.  
“Are we going to war?” I asked Lucifer, “Against whom?”

“Yes, you’ll see.” He smirked.

“ANGELS!” He cried out, “TODAY IS THE DAY WE’VE WAITED FOR, TODAY IS THE DAY WE FINALLY STEP UP AND GET WHAT IS OURS. TODAY, WE ARE GOING TO WAR.”  
The angels cheered, “Lucifer, what are you doing?” I asked.  
Something seemed off, and not just because the morning star was rallying half of Heaven to fight some unknown opposition.

A noise sounded from above, drawing everyone’s attention.  
The rest of the Archangels, Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, and Sandalphon, wearing armor and bearing swords, came down from the air. “LUCIFER!” Cried Gabriel, “STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!”  
Lucifer only chuckled, “Gabriel, the naive little archangel. You blindly follow God and yet She keeps you in the dark. We will change that, we will rise and we will fight. Join us, join Raphael and me in our battle."

Lucifer slung an arm around my shoulders and I flinched, “Lucifer…” I started, very confused.  
The Arches just seemed to notice me, “Raphael, what are you doing!” yelled Michael. 

“I…”

“Raphael is on the right side, on the winning side. And if we must fight against you, then so be it. ANGELS!” He turned to his army in waiting and pointed at the Archangels, “ATTACK!”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the rest of Heaven was by their side in an instant. “ATTACK!” He cried.

“Lucifer! What are you doing?!” But Lucifer had already flown into the fray.

I wasn’t prepared to fight, I was the Archangel of HEALING, for Heaven’s sake, how was I supposed to harm my brethren.  
The first thing, or angel, I thought of when I heard the clashing metal was Aziraphale. My love, my friend, my ANGEL. He was so pure, I couldn’t bear the thought of one of Lucifer’s angels slicing through him.

And so, without any weaponry, I flew into the battle.

“AZIRAPHALE!” I yelled repeatedly, skillfully dodging any angel coming towards me.

“AZIRAPHALE! WHERE THE HEAVEN ARE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Fire flashed behind my eyes, fluttering papers, charred and burning, “I CAN’T FIND-” tears stinging my eyes and the smell of charcoal. 

Whatever had just happened, it caused me to lose my balance and crash to the floors.

“C’mon, Michael, you’re a warrior, you can’t really be siding with these cowards, can you?” Lucifer’s teasing voice reached my ears and I turned towards it.  
I saw Michael swinging her sword about and Lucifer jumping out of the blade’s path with ease every time.  
I saw Gabriel coming up behind Lucifer and Michael smiled grimly, I knew what Lucifer was doing was wrong, but I couldn’t let Gabriel harm him, harm anyone, in fact.  
I got up from my knees as quickly as I could and I ran into Gabriel, knocking the archangel to the ground.

“Raphael! What-” LUCIFER.

God’s voice sounded above the battleground, halting every angel. I saw that Michael had collapsed to the ground, her golden grace was seeping out of a wound in her shoulder.  
LUCIFER, She repeated, I KNEW I SHOULDN’T HAVE ALLOWED YOU TO STAY THIS LONG, I TRIED TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE. LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE, HEAVEN TURNED AGAINST ITSELF IN THE MIDST OF WAR. YOU DARED TO DEFY ME, NOW YOU WILL PAY. YOU AND ALL OF YOUR ANGELS WILL FALL. WILL BE SENT TO HELL, CUT OFF FROM HEAVEN AND MY LOVE. NEVER WILL YOU BE KNOWN AS ANGELS, NOW, YOU ARE DEMONS.

And with that final word, a blaze of light cannoned into Lucifer, sending him down and through the floor. Around me, streaks of light fell angels.

I flew up, searching for my love, dodging the light. I knew I would fall, I knew it, but I had to reach Aziraphale.  
An angel with golden hair like the new stars, pale blue eyes, wearing the gold ring I had given him, he was looking around, worried.

“Aziraphale!” I called, flapping my wings as hard as I could.

His blue eyes locked with my golden ones, lit up by his flaming sword, “Raphael!”  
I was approaching him quickly, arm outstretched as he did the same to catch me.  
Suddenly, a bolt came down and crashed into me, sending me into the pits of Hell.  
I could see him, Aziraphale, looking frightened and worried, trying to grab my arm as I fell.

Tears blurred my vision, and I could no longer see Heaven.  
My wings seared and white feathers turned to coal, my eyes burned and so did the constellations across my skin.  
I thought I was going to be falling forever but I finally splashed into a pool of boiling sulfur.  
I hissed at the liquid burning at my skin and I crawled out of the pool onto solid ground, though I wasn’t sure what it was made of.

I stretched my wings in front of me, they were as dark as… anything, all the light sucked out of them, as were my robes. My hair, too, it was still rust-colored but infinitely darker. I leaned over one of the yellow lakes and stared, my eyes, which were once a beautiful golden brown were now golden yellow, all yellow, no whites, and my pupils were slitted as well.

Not only that, but the golden constellations that had once shined on my skin had faded into mere brown spots.  
Looking around, I saw the other angels-demons-clearing their heads and exploring the damp place, seemingly awed or even joyful at the turn of events.  
But not I, I took my last gaze at above, unable to see the light, and tears began streaming down my face.  
Around me were pieces of my halo, shattered and absent of any light.  
I shut my eyes and curled up, sobbing quietly.

Flames flashed behind my eyes again, and that smell, the burning of something close and sacred, paper, smoke, a material object clutched in my hand.  
“You’ve gone…” I whimpered, knowing I’d never see Aziraphale again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, our dear snek boi has fallen. What now?  
I'll try to post again soon but school happens.


End file.
